Patients of care facilities, such as hospitals, may experience incontinence events. In addition to hygiene concerns, such incontinence events generally expose a patient to excessive moisture. Exposure to excessive moisture can have a negative impact on patient care conditions, for example, by increasing the risk and/or severity of bed sores and other mobility related complications. Some of the risks related to incontinence events can be reduced by cleaning and/or removing soiled materials from contact with a patient's skin in a timely manner to reduce the duration and/or severity of the exposure.